Ophthalmological examination instruments, e.g. operating microscopes and slit lights, have, as a rule, a lighting device inside the instrument for the process of examining the specimen. For making photographs, such examination instruments are most often provided with a mounting support for an electronic flashlight, the light of which falls on the examination specimen at such an angle to the optical axis of the viewing beam path that the specimen field illuminated by the electronic flash is substantially larger than the specimen field illuminated by the lighting device inside the instrument.